Depression
by TheUltimateVampire
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so read the story to find out what it's about. Rated for suicidal content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Depression

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks they belong to thier legal owners.

* * *

It was around midday on Saturday when the phone began to ring at the Miller house. Brittany answered the phone. "Hello, Miller residents." "Hey Brittany, is Jeanette there?" It was Alvin. "Yeah, hold on a sec." Brittany said and laid the phone on the table to go find Jeanette. Brittany found Jeanette sitting on her bed doing her homework. "Hey Jeanette, Alvins on the phone and he want to talk to you." Jeanette looked up at Brittany a little confused. "Why is he calling me, he usually calls you." Jeanette said as she closed her book. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" Brittany said and left the room. Jeanette pushed her self off her bed and walked to the living room where the phone was. Jeanette sat on the couch next to the phone and picked it up. "Hey Alvin, what do you need?" Jeanette asked once she had the phone to her ear. "I got some bad news you need to hear, it's about Simon." Alvins tone was that of sadness. "What about him, is some thing wrong?" Jeanette asked worried as she gripped the phone tighter. Brittany and Eleanor entered the room when Jeanette asked what was wrong. Alvin didn't answer. "Alvin tell me what happened!" Jeanette demanded out of worry. Alvin let out a sigh and said "Simons... Simons dead Jeanette." Shock came over Jeanettes face. Brittany and Eleanor saw Jeanettes expression. "What's wrong Jeanette?" Brittany asked as she sat by Jeanette. Eleanor sat by Brittany. Jeanette seemed to not hear Brittany. "How?" Was all Jeanette could ask as tears began to surface in her eyes. "He.. he killed himself la.. last night... in his hotel room." Alvin said as his voice started to crack up from the sadness. "Why... why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense." Tears began to roll down Jeanettes cheeks. Brittany looked at Eleanor with a worried look and then back to Jeanette. "Jeanette... what's going on? What's wrong sweetie?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette looked at her sisters and said "Simons dead. He killed himself." "Oh my God." Brittany said as shock came over her and Eleanor. "I... I got to go Jeanette." Alvin said on the other line and hung up. Jeanette let the phone drop from her hand. "Jeanette, are you going to be alright?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette didn't respond she just let her tears fall as she thought about Simon. She silently stood up from the couch and walked back to her room. She closed the door and put her back to it. She slid down the door to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably.

A few days pass while Jeanette lays in her bed. She refuses to eat and barely sleeps. Her sisters try and get her to talk but she wont. Jeanette eventually gets out of her bed and eats though not much. After she is done she usually goes back to her bed without a word. A few weeks of this goes by and there is no change in her behavior. One day there's a knock at the door. Brittany, who was on the couch, opens the door. "Yes, who... is...it?" Brittany is shocked and slightly afraid as she sees who it is. "Hi Brittany." It's Simon. "Si... Simon? You're... you're supposed to be dead." Brittany says while she backs away. Simon gives a deep sigh before saying "Yeah that was my original plan. I don't want to talk about it right here. I need to see Jeanette right now I have to talk to her." "I don't think she could handle that right now Simon. She's... well she's been in a bad depression since she heard you were dead." Brittany said looking away from him. "I know and that's why I have to talk with her so she doesn't make the same mistake I made. I don't want her to commit suicide like I tried to do." Simon said pleading. Brittany started to cry a little as she said "She's in her room." Simon walked in and shut the door behind him. "Thanks." He said and started towards Jeanettes room. "Simon." Brittany said stopping him. "Yeah?" Simon said turning to her. "Maybe I should go with you so I can help her comprehend all this." "Alright." Simon said and waited for Brittany to pass him before he continued to Jeanettes room.

Brittany stopped at the door and softly knocked on it as she said "Jeanette sweetie I need to talk with you is alright that I come in?" There was no answer. "Jeanette?" Brittany said listening carefully. A few seconds later she heard Jeanette say softly "Yes, come in." Brittany turned to Simon and said "Stay here for sec I'll need to prepare her for the shock." "I'll right. Just call for me when you want me to come in." Simon said and leaned against the wall beside the door. Brittany opened the door and walked in, she closed the door behind her. Eleanor was sitting in a chain next to Jeanettes bed. Brittany walked over and sat on Jeanettes bed, she placed her hand on Jeanettes shoulder and said "Jeanette there's someone here to see you but it might be a little much for you to handle, so I need to know if you really want to see who it is." Jeanette looked at her sister and said in a dry voice "Sure." Brittany looked over at Eleanor and said "This might be a shock to you as well, so brace your self." Eleanor nodded her head. "Alright you can come in." Brittany said getting up from Jeanettes bed.

Simon stood at the door a few seconds before he gave a sigh and slowly opened the door. As the door opened Jeanette saw who it was. Jeanettes eyes widened at the sight of him. "Oh my god." Eleanor said as she saw him. Jeanette slowly sat up in her bed as she said "Simon... is that really you?" Simon walked in slowly with his head down. "Yeah it's me, Jeanette." Tears formed in Jeanette's eyes. "Lets leave them alone, Eleanor." Brittany said and started to walk out. Eleanor got up and followed Brittany out the door as she closed it. Simon stood in the middle of the room not saying anything. Jeanette stood up from her bed and walked over to Simon, she wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder. Simon was a little surprised at what Jeanette had just done but was relieved at the same time. Simon put his arms around Jeanette. "I'm sorry Jeanette I didn't mean to do this to you." Simon said as tears started to fall down his cheek. Jeanette looked at Simon and said as she wiped the tears from her eyes "Just tell me why." Simon wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks before saying "I just couldn't take life anymore. I fell into a deep depression during the tour." Simon let go of Jeanette and walked over to her bed where he sat down before continuing. "I delved in alcoholism as a remedy but it only worsened my depression." Jeanette sat beside Simon as he explained his situation. "At times I couldn't even go on stage either from being to drunk or just feeling so bad that I didn't want to be around, or even seen by, anyone. The only thing that helped me was my love for you." Simon looked into Jeanettes eyes but looked down after and continued. "That day I tried to kill my self," Simon pulled the sleeves of his blue sweeter up revealing a scar across both of his wrists. "That was the day I stopped loving you." "Simon?" Jeanette put her arm around him. "I realized, when I came to at the hospital they took to, that I made a horrible mistake when I stopped loving you. I don't really expect you to fully forgive me and I know that just saying sorry wont ever be enough but please don't hate me." Simon looked into Jeanettes eyes again hoping that she would understand. Jeanette pulled Simon into a hug and said "I could never hate you Simon and I will always love you no matter what you do." "Thank you." Simon said hugging her back.

* * *

I hope you liked this story. This story is based off something that happened to me but I didn't get such a happy ending, oh well. R&R.


	2. AN

A/N: I have been thinking about this fic a lot lately and have decided to continue it. A new chapter will be up in about a week maybe less if I get into a righting mood. I hope you will enjoy this story. Tell me what you think about the idea of me continuing or if you have any ideas of how I can make the story better then feel free to tell me in a review. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Depression

Chapter 2

* * *

Simon broke the hug and stood up. "I need to get home, Dave doesn't want me out for to long." Jeanette stood as well and said "I understand and besides I need to get myself cleaned up." "I'll try and come by tomorrow." Simon said before walking to the door. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." Simon opened the door and was about to leave when Jeanette called "Oh and Simon. I love you." Simon looked at her and said with a smile "I love you too, Jeanette." After that Simon left the room. Jeanette sat on her bed and sighed a happy sigh.

Brittany and Eleanor were sitting on the couch when they heard the front door open. They looked to see Simon leaving. "Simon wait." Brittany said running to him. Simon turned to her and asked "What is it?" Simon felt a stinging sensation across his left cheek as his head was forced to the right. Brittany had slapped him. "Brittany!" Eleanor said in surprise. "Don't you ever do that to my sister again. Got that Simon?" "I didn't mean to harm her." Simon said as he felt his cheek. "Just don't hurt her again." Brittany said and walked back to the couch. Simon walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Simon walked home slowly the whole way thinking about every thing that had happened. His depression had taken a heavy toll on him and even affected the one he loved the most. "I need to find a way to make it up to her." Simon said to himself as he reached the door of his home. He walked in and saw Alvin on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv Theodore was in the kitchen with Dave helping him cook. Dave looked behind him and saw Simon. "Oh, Simon, dinner will be ready in about an hour, alright?" Dave said while mixing something. "Alright." Simon said and walked up the stairs to his room. Once there he sat on his bed.

At the Miller house Jeanette was running herself a hot bath. She had already taken her clothes off and had a towel wrapped around her body. When the water was at the right level she turned the water off and removed the towel. Jeanette slowly lowered her body into the steaming water. As she adjusted to the temperature Jeanette started to relax. After a while Jeanette grabbed the soap and started to wash herself. She was happy to get the dirt off her body. As she was washing one of her arms and an image of Simons wrists came into her mind. The soap slipped out of Jeanettes hand. Jeanette lowered her arms into the water. "Oh, Simon, I wish you would have asked me for help." Jeanette sighed and finished up her bath.

Simon had fallen asleep on his bed when Alvin walked in. He walked over to Simon and gently shook his shoulders while saying "Hey Simon wake up." Simon opened his eyes and looked at his brother and asked "What is it you want?" "It's time for dinner." Simon sat up and said "Oh, alright I'll be down in a bit." Alvin nodded and left the room. Simon left the room and went into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He cupped his hands and placed them under the water. He leaned over and splashed the water on his face to help him wake up. "Why do I feel so weak?" Simon questioned aloud. He sighed and turned off the water. He wiped his face and hands and proceeded downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw the others at the table waiting for him. He sat down beside Alvin. He looked down at his plate and saw that they were having mashed potatoes, peas, and hamburger stake. The meal was silent. The only sound was that of the silverware clanking on the plates. After a while Dave spoke up. "I think we still need to talk about what happened." Simon put his fork down with an irritated sigh. "No we don't, Dave." "Simon you almost killed your self and you don't think that we still need to talk about it as a family?" Dave said with concern in his voice. "I already told you it was do to my depression that I tried to kill myself, no more needs to be said about it." Simon said with irritation. "Simon I'm just worried that you might try it again. I'm only trying to help." Dave said reaching across the table and placing his hand on Simons. Simon pulled his hand away and said "I'm not going to try and kill myself again, alright? I'm getting over it. I feel better now than I have in months. It's fine lets just drop the subject." Dave gave in and said "Alright, alright we'll drop it." "Thank you." Simon said picking his fork back up and continuing his meal.

At the Miller house Jeanette was back in her room fixing her hair like she liked when Brittany walked in. "Oh, hey Brittany." Jeanette said looking in the mirror at her. "So how you holdin' up?" Brittany asked sitting on her bed. "Better than I have been for the last few weeks." Jeanette said finishing her hair. "So what happened with you and Simon?" Brittany asked watching her sister. Jeanette turned to face Brittany. "Well he told me that he was in a bad depression that drove him to drinking. After that it was all down hill. He told me that the only thing that helped him was his love for me, but... " Jeanette stopped and looked down. "But what?" "He told me the day he tried to kill himself was the day he stopped loving me." Tears started to surface in Jeanettes eyes and the started to roll down her cheeks. She sniffed as she tried to hold back the tears and said "I'm just so happy that he's back and safe." Brittany looked at her sister for a minute before asking "You really, truly love him, don't you Jeanette?" Jeanette wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and looked to her sister before saying "Yes I do. I love him with all my heart. If anything were to happen to him I don't know what I would do." Brittany looked down and nodded her head and then looked back up at Jeanette and said "Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You want to come down with me?" "Sure." Jeanette said and got up from her chair. Brittany got up and walked out the door followed by Jeanette.

When Simon was done with his dinner he put the dirty dishes in the sink. Alvin had finished his before Simon and had went to his room. "I thin I'll head off to bed." Simon said leaving the kitchen. "Good night." Dave called. "Yeah, good night Simon." Theodore called as well. "Good night." Simon called back. Once Simon got to the room he opened the door and saw Alvin laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Simon walked over to his bed and sat down still looking at Alvin. "Might I ask what you're doing?" Simon asked. "I'm just thinking." Alvin replied not looking at him. "About what?" Simon asked. "You." Alvin said looking over at him. Simon looked at him a little puzzled and asked "Why are you thinking about me?" Alvin sighed and looked back up at the ceiling before saying "You scared the hell out of me. I know I'm not the first one to admit his feelings but I was scared and most of all sad when I found out what happened to you. I knew you were going through a tuff time but I never thought you would try suicide." Simon looked at his brother. He had never seen him like this. Simon couldn't say anything. He just looked at his brother. After a while he laid down on his bed and took his glasses off then set them on his bedside table. Thoughts of Jeanette entered his mind before he went to sleep.

* * *

Well there we go chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Depression

chapter 3

* * *

Simon opened his eyes and looked at his clock and saw that it was almost eight. He sat up in his bed. He looked at his brothers bed and saw that they were already up and out of the room. He got out of bed, walked over to his dresser and got out a new blue sweater. He took off the old sweater and put the new one on. With the new sweater on he walked out of the room and then downstairs. He entered the kitchen seeing that Dave was just putting down a plate of pancakes. "Just in time Simon. I was just about to go up and get you." Dave said sitting down. Simon sat down at the table. "You know Simon I think you had a really good night." Alvin said taking a few pancakes. "And what makes you say that?" Simon asked pouring himself some orange juice. "Well you were calling Jeanettes name in your sleep all night." Alvin said with a smile. "Alvin!" Dave said looking at Alvin. Simon shook his head and said "It's not what you think, Alvin." "Come on Simon admit it, you were having a sex dream about Jeanette. Was she any good?" "Alvin! I do not tolerate such behavior at this table." Dave said looking at Alvin with a stern look before looking over at Simon. "Simon just disregard what your brother said." "It's alright Dave I'll explain to Alvin what kind of dream I had." Simon told Dave before looking at Alvin. "I did not have, as you called it, a sex dream. It was more along the lines of a nightmare. I dreamed that I was watching myself torture Jeanette in the most horrible fashions imaginable. It was one of the worst and most terrible dreams I have ever had. Does that help you to understand why I was calling her name in my sleep?" Simon asked looking straight at Alvin with an unchanging expression. Alvin looked away from Simon and said looking down at his plate "I'm sorry Simon." Simon turned to his own plate and said "That's alright Alvin you didn't know." Simon took a few pancakes and put them on his plate.

Later that day Simon was walking out the door when Dave saw him and asked "Where are you going Simon?" Simon turned around and said "I'm going to see Jeanette. I'm going to see is she wants to go out on a date with me tonight. I feel I need to do some thing to make up for what I put her through." "Alright and if you need a ride anywhere just ask me." Dave said walking into the living room. "Will do." Simon said before closing the door. As Simon walked he felt a little weak and even stopped about halfway there because of it. Once he reached the house he knocked on the door. A few second later Brittany opened the door. "Oh hello Simon. Let me guess you want to see Jeanette?" "That's right. Is she here?" Brittany cleared the doorway and said "Upstairs." "Thanks." Simon said and entered the house. He continued upstairs and knocked on Jeanettes door. "Yes?" Came Jeanettes voice. "It's Simon." "Oh, well come on in." Simon opened the door and saw that Jeanette was on her bed reading. "You're looking better today." Simon said closing the door and walking over to Jeanettes bed. "Well I thought my look should express the way I feel." Jeanette said marking her place in her book and setting it aside. "Well you must feel like an angel because you look like one." Simon said with a smile. Jeanette looked at him for a few seconds and then asked "And what is it you would like?" Simon blinked and looked away "What would make you think I wanted something?" "Well the only time you give me compliments like that is when you want something from me, now what is it?" Jeanette asked getting off her bed. Simon smiled a weak smile and didn't say anything. Jeanette kissed Simon on the cheek and asked "Now will you tell me?" A little surprised Simon blushed a little and said "Well you know I'm not any good at this." Simon paused a second and continued. "Would you like to go out tonight?" "Well no wonder. I was the one that had to ask you out. I'm proud of you Simon." Jeanette said with a smile. "So is that a yes?" Simon asked hoping it was yes. "Of course the answer is yes. Come and pick me up at eight, alright?" Simon nodded his head and said "Alright, I'll be here at eight." "Well then go on home and plan the date. I need to get ready." Jeanette said pushing Simon to the door. "Oh, right, well I'll see you later then." Simon said opening the door and heading out.

Simon entered his house and looked around for Dave. He saw him in the living room watching something on tv. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Dave. Dave looked at Simon and asked "What did she say?" Simon sighed and said looking down "She said yes." "You don't sound all that thrilled about it." Dave said raising an eyebrow. "I never really liked going out on dates." Simon said looking up at Dave. "You're probably just nerves and worried that something will go wrong, right?" Dave asked. "Yeah I guess so." Simon said looking down. "There is no need to be worried Simon. Just have fun, talk, and laugh. In general just have a good time." Dave said and patted Simon on the back. Simon got off the couch and said "Thanks Dave. Oh and I guess I'll need a ride, I plan on taking Jeanette to her favorite Italian restaurant." "What time will you be picking her up?" Dave asked. "Eight." Simon said heading out of the room. "I can only give you a ride there if that's the case. I have to be at work early tomorrow." Dave said as Simon left. "I've got enough money for a cab so it's alright." Simon said walking out of the living room. He headed upstairs to his room. Once there he closed the door and sat on his bed. "I hate lying to Dave." Simon said to himself. He gave a sigh. "I'm not nerves or anything like that and I love going out on dates with Jeanette. I don't know what it is. I just... I just don't want to go but I'll go for her." Simon gave another sigh and looked at the clock on his bedside table. "Five o'clock. I have three hours."

"Why are you going out with him tonight?" Brittany asked as Jeanette looked through her side of the closet for a dress to wear. "Why would I not?" Jeanette asked looking over a dress. "Jeanette he tried to kill himself. Have you forgotten that?" Brittany asked crossing her arms. Jeanette turned around and looked at Brittany sternly with her hands on her hips. "No, I haven't forgotten and what does that have to do with me going out on a date with him?" Jeannette asked. "He's not good for you. Remember what he done to you? I'm trying to help you Jeanette. Find a guy that's not messed up in the head and get rid of Simon." Jeannette couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't believe you Brittany. He was in a major depression that almost killed him. You know what Brittany get out and leave me alone. Come talk to me when you stop being a bitch." Jeannette almost yelled. She was angry at Brittany and wanted to get that point across. "Fine." Brittany said loudly and left the room slamming the door behind her. "He's all better now, right?" Jeannette asked her self as she sat down on her bed.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I had so much trouble with this chapter. I know it's not the best but the next one will be better, I hope. Now R&R.

The rating might be changing in the near future to M


	5. Chapter 4

Depression

Chapter 4

* * *

"You might want to hurry Simon." Dave called from the front door. Simon walked down the stairs and stood in front of Dave and asked with his arms out making him look like a T. "What do you think?" Simon was wearing a simple black suit. "I little formal informal, huh?" Dave said looking Simon over. "Well I don't want to be to dressed up." Simon said putting his arms down. "Well you look good, so come on, don't want to be late." Dave said opening the door. "Right." Simon said following Dave out the door and closing it behind him.

Miss. Miller knocked on the bathroom door and said "Simon will be here any minute dear." "I know, I know. Just give me another minute." Jeanette called from inside. "Alright." Miss. Miller said and walked downstairs. "Is she ready yet?" Eleanor asked when she saw Miss. Miller coming down. "Almost." Miss. Miller said walking into the kitchen. Just as Miss. Miller entered the kitchen there was a knock at the door. "Oh that must be Simon." Miss. Miller said as she walked to the door. Sure enough when she opened the door Simon was standing there. "Evening Miss. Miller, is Jeanette ready?" "Almost. She should only be another minute or two. Even though she had a few hours to get ready." Miss Miller said with a small laugh after. "Well I want to look good for him." Jeanette said walking down the stairs in an elegant, strapless, light purple dress. A smile came across Simons face as she walked down. "Well you do look lovely." Miss. Miller said as Jeanette walked up to Simon. "I'll say." Simon said as he offered her his arm. Jeanette smiled as she took it. "Don't too late now." Miss. Miller said as they exited the house. "Not to worry." Simon said as Miss. Miller closed the door. "Sorry I can't drive you myself. I'll explain later." Simon said walking her to the car. "That's alright, as long as I get to be with you." Jeanette said as they reached the car. Simon opened the door for her. "Thank you." She said as she entered the car. Simon smiled as he shut the door. He walked around to the other side and got in. Dave Started the car and drove off. "So where are you taking me?" Jeanette asked Simon. "Well I was wondering if you would enjoy _A Taste of Italy_?" Simon smiled as he said the name of the restaurant. Jeanette lit up at the sound of the name. She gave Simon hug and said "I love that restaurant." "That's why I chose it." Simon said putting an arm around Jeanette. Dave smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror at them.

Dave stopped the car a little ways from the restaurant. "Well I don't want to embarrass you so I'll let you out here." Dave said turning to look at the two chipmunks. "Alright. Thanks a lot for the ride, Dave. I appreciate it." Simon said as he and Jeanette exited the car. Dave brought his window down and said to Simon "You can pay me back by having a good time." "Consider it done." Simon said and walked over to Jeanette on the sidewalk. Dave drove off and Simon looked at Jeanette and offered her his arm as he asked "Shall we go?" Jeanette took his arm while saying "Yes, we shall." They walked up to the restaurant. "Evening." said a doorman as he opened the door for them. They both nodded a thank you as they entered. They walked up to the receptionist. "Welcome to _A Taste of Italy_. Do you have a reservation?" the receptionist asked. "Yes we do under Seville." Simon said. The receptionist looked down at the record book and said seeing the name "Yes right here and you're in luck we just had a table open up." the receptionist grabbed two menus and said "Right this way please." With that he lead the two to a table near a window. Simon helped Jeanette in her seat and then sat down himself. "Here are your menus, someone should be with you shortly." The receptionist said handing them both a menu then walking off. A few seconds later Jeanette closed the menu and said putting it to the side "I already know what I'm ordering." Simon looked up at her and asked "How can you know already?" "It's one of my favorite dishes that they serve." Simon set his menu to the side and said "Then I'll go for the sure thing as well." About a minute later a waiter came to the table. "Welcome. Are you ready?" the waiter asked taking the menus. "Yes, I'll have the Confetti Pasta Salad with a diet Coke." Jeanette said and looked at Simon. "I shall have the Genoese Basil Pesto with a diet Coke as well." The waiter wrought down the order. "I'll have your order here when it's ready." The waiter said then walked off to retrieve the drinks. "So tell me why you didn't drive." Jeanette said when the waiter was gone. "My license was revoked for a year." Simon explained. "Why?" Jeanette asked looking concerned. "Drunk driving." Simon said looking ashamed. Jeanette looked down at the table and said "I see." "But it's fine, it teaches me a lesson I guess. Lets not mention anything about that or my attempted suicide. Lets have a nice evening and not worry about such things." Simon said with a smile. Jeanette looked up and nodded her head. "Alright. Such conversations are not meant to held in such a place."

The rest of the evening was delightful. They ate and talked with an occasional shared laugh. After they ate Simon called for a cab and paid for the meal. As they left the restaurant the cab was just pulling up. "You know we still have some time before we have to go home, what do you say we go for a walk on the beach?" Simon asked as he opened the door for Jeannette. "I would enjoy that very much." Jeanette said as she got in. Simon closed the door and walked around to the other door. He got in and said "To the beach, please." The driver nodded and drove off.

Once at the beach Simon paid the driver. "You need me to stay and wait?" the driver asked as they got out. "No we live close enough so it's not necessary." Simon said. "Alright. Have a nice night." the driver said and pulled away. Simon turned to Jeanette and said offering his hand. "Let us walk" Jeanette smiled and took his hand. As they walked they removed there shoes. "This has been a wonderful night." Jeanette said after awhile. "Yeah, it has." Simon said and stopped to look at the ocean in the moon light. He set his shoes down and took off his jacket revealing a white, long sleeve, button up shirt. He laid the jacket out on the sand and said "Lets sit for while and admire the scene." "Sounds good." Jeanette said and sat down on the jacket. Simon sat to the left of her and put his arm around her shoulders. Jeanette put her head on Simons shoulder and looked out at the ocean.

They sat there for awhile before Jeanette looked up at Simon who looked at her when she moved her head of his shoulder. "I love you so much Simon with all my heart and..." Jeanette said and looked down at the sand. "And?" Simon questioned. Jeanette looked into Simons eyes with love and said "I want to... give myself to you." Simon was a little surprised by this. "You mean..." "Yes. I want to prove my love for you." With that Jeanette kissed him passionately. Simon slowly lowered Jeanette to the ground. They broke the kiss. "I love you with all my heart as well Jeanette." With that Simon continued the kiss.

* * *

There we go chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I like how this chapter ended and I hope you did as well. Now R&R.

The name and food for the restaurant was given to me by a friend so I have no idea if the restaurant is a real place or not but if it is I hold no rights to the name.


	6. Chapter 5

Depression

Chapter 5

A/N: This story has now become rated M. I am sorry but I have failed to mention the ages I will do so now so please forgive me if it caused any confusion. They are all 17.

* * *

Simon woke up with a jolt and sat up with his arms for support. He breathed heavily. It was still dark. He looked to his right and saw Jeanette. She was using her dress as a blanket. Simon smiled as he looked a her. Jeanette opened her eyes and looked up at Simon as he watched her. She smiled at until it hit her and sat up. She looked at Simon with worried eyes and asked "What time is it?" Simons eyes widened before he said "I have no idea." "We need to get dressed and home." Jeanette said as she looked around for her clothes. "Right." Simon said gathering his clothes.

After they dressed they started walking home. After awhile they reached Jeanettes home first. They stood at the small gate. "Well I guess this means that this wonderful night is over." Jeanette said looking to the house. Simon pulled Jeanette into him. "I love you Jeanette. I may have put you through hell but I promise I will never do that to you again and if I ever try to hurt you I want you to hit me as hard as you can, alright?" Simon asked as he looked into her eyes with a hint of fear. Jeanette saw the fear in his eyes and said "Alright Simon if that's what you want." Simon kissed her on the lips and said after he broke it "Thank you. Well I guess I should be getting home." Simon opened the gate for Jeanette. Jeanette smiled and said before walking to the door "See you later lover." Simon smiled as he started to blush. Jeanette gave a small laugh as she walked. Simon watched her a few seconds before walking off.

Jeanette opened the door to her home and saw Miss. Miller and her sisters sitting in the living room. They all looked up to see her come in. Miss. Miller stood up and practically ran to Jeanette. She grabbed Jeanette in a hug. "Jeanette it's two o'clock, where have you been?" Miss. Miller asked once she let her go. "I was out with Simon." Jeanette said looking down. "Until two. Jeanette you know you're not supposed to stay out this late without calling first." Miss. Miller said looking at Jeanette with a worried look. "I'm sorry. I lost track of the time." Jeanette said looking up at Miss. Miller. Miss. Miller gave a small sigh and said "Alright, we'll talk about it later. You girls go to bed." "Yes, Miss. Miller." All three girls said and walked up to there room.

All three girls changed into there night wear and were getting into there beds. All the while Brittany watched Jeanette and finally said as she sat on her bed "I know what you did, Jeanette." Jeanette sat on her bed and looked over at Brittany. "What are you talking about Brittany?" "You fucked him, didn't you?" Brittany asked looking at Jeanette sternly. Jeanette eyes became wide when Brittany asked her that question. "Don't ask her that, Brittany." Eleanor said lowering her brow. "Stay out of this Eleanor. Now tell me if you fucked him." Brittany demanded. Jeanette looked at Brittany with disgust before saying "No I did not fuck him, Brittany. I made love with him. Something you know nothing about." "What is wrong with you Jeanette? Is it some kind of sick turn on for you to fuck someone that's as fucked up in the head as Simon is?" Jeanette balled her hands into fists out of pure anger and shouted "Fuck you Brittany! I can't believe you would say something like that! I love Simon and if I choose to have a physical relationship with him it should not concern you! Leave me and Simon alone and never speak to me like that again!" Tears started to fall from Jeanettes eyes. Eleanor sat by Jeanette and hugged her to comfort her. Brittany said nothing in return she just looked at the floor. Miss. Miller opened the door to there room and asked "What is going on in here?" Before she could think Jeanette said with anger as she looked at Brittany "Brittany's just being a bitch." Brittany winced. "Jeanette don't call her that." Miss. Miller said walking into the room. "She was being one, Miss. Miller." Eleanor said with her arm still around Jeanettes shoulders. "What happened?" Miss. Miller said looking over all three of them. "It's kind of a private matter." Eleanor said. "No Eleanor she needs to know." Jeanette said. Eleanor looked at Jeanette and nodded. "Ok Jeanette." Jeanette looked up at Miss. Miller and said "Well I guess I should start with why I came home late. After Simon and I went to dinner we went for a walk on the beach. After awhile we sat down and watched the ocean. A little while later..." Jeanette paused and looked at Eleanor who nodded her head and Jeanette continued. "We made love and fell asleep after. Then I came home and after we all changed and got ready for bed Brittany said some vary inappropriate things and I lost my temper." Miss. Miller Nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you for telling me the truth Jeanette and as for you Brittany." Miss. Miller looked over at Brittany and said with disappointed look "I'll talk to you later, right now everyone just get some rest." After Miss. Miller said that she left the room and closed the door. "You going to alright Jeanette?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah, lets get some rest." Jeanette said laying on her bed with her back to Brittany. "Alright." Eleanor said and went to her own bed after she turned out the lights.

Simon walked into his home and saw Dave passing back and forth in the living room. Simon closed the door and Dave turned to see him. Relief came over Dave's face and ran over to Simon. When he reached him he placed his hands on Simon shoulders and asked with a look of concern "Simon are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Dave gave a sigh of relief and then asked "It's past two where have you been?" "At the Beach with Jeanette. But why are you up I thought you had to be at work early?" Simon asked. "I do but I woke up about an hour ago to use the rest room and I looked into you and your brothers room and saw that you weren't in bed and I got worried so I stayed up to wait for you." "Sorry Dave." "There's no need to be sorry Simon, just tell me why you didn't call." "I didn't know I was out so long." Simon explained taking off his jacket. "What do you mean how could you not know?" Dave asked confused. "I don't really want to say it's private." Simon said looking away. Dave studied his son for a few seconds and then he realized what he meant. "Did you and Jeanette have sex?" Dave asked in a knowing manner. Simon looked at his father and then looked away and answered in an embarrassed tone "Yeah, we did." Dave pulled Simon into a hug for a few seconds and placed his hands on Simons shoulder again and looked him in the eyes and said "There's no reason to be embarrassed about it Simon. I know you're old enough to make decisions like that and you can talk to me about the subject." Simon nodded his head. "Go on, get upstairs and go to bed I know you had a long walk and must be tired." Dave said let his son go. "Alright." Simon said and started to walk upstairs. "Oh and Simon." Dave called to him. Simon turned to and said "Yeah?" "I'm proud of you son. You're a man now." Dave said with a smile. "Thanks." Simon said and smiled as well before continuing upstairs.

Simon entered the bedroom he shared with his brothers with the same smile and saw that Alvin was up. As Simon walked over to his bed he heard Alvin say "Someone got laid." Simon gave a sigh and sat on his bed. "I must say it's about time." Alvin said with a smile. "I don't want to hear it right now Alvin." Simon said taking his glasses off and putting them on his bedside table. "Come on man you're not a virgin anymore we got to celebrate." Alvin said with a smile. "I said I didn't want to hear it right now Alvin." Simon said with a hint of anger in his voice. Alvin was a little surprised by how Simon reacted. "Alright man no problem. Forget I said anything." Alvin said putting up his hands in defeat. Simon gave a sigh then laid down. He was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

Chapter five is up and now all you have to do is R&R. I need the reviews if you don't review I'll cut myself.

Just kidding I stopped cutting myself a while ago now I just smoke but please review anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

Depression

Chapter 6

* * *

As time went on Simon and Jeanettes relationship flourished. They would often go out on dates and have a wonderful time. Though on some occasions Jeanette would feel like Simon was forcing himself to go. She never thought much about it and would let it slide. Even at home it seemed as if Simon didn't want to be there and would often yell at Alvin for minor things. He never showed his anger to Theodore, Dave, or the Chipettes and would force a smile in front of them. Eventually it got to the point that Simon would almost never speak or even leave his room. This was all over the course of nearly three months.

"I'm really worried about him, Eleanor." Jeanette said and took a sip of tea as she sat across from Eleanor in the kitchen. "I know what you mean. I've noticed him acting odd as well. Has he even called you this week?" Eleanor asked stirring her tea. Jeanette put her cup down and shook her head. "No, he hasn't. We used to go out every weekend but we didn't this week or last week." Jeanette sighed. "I don't know what to do. I asked him if it was a relapse into depression but he smiled and told me that could never happen." "It might be time to have a serious talk with him Jeanette. He might just need to talk, go talk to him see if that helps." Eleanor suggested. Jeanette thought for a minute and said "Alright, I'll go talk with him later this evening. It couldn't hurt."

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Dave called from the kitchen. Theodore rushed in followed by Alvin but Simon never came in. "Where's Simon?" Dave asked as placed a tray of lasagna on the table. "He said he wasn't hungry and went to bed." Theodore answered. "That's the fifth time this week." Dave said concerned. "He might be sick?" Theodore thought aloud. "I don't think that's the case. Well if he doesn't want to eat dinner I guess I wont force him to." Dave said sitting down. As Dave was putting a piece of lasagna on a plate there was a knock at the door. "Alvin could you get that?" Dave asked handing Theodore the plate. "Sure." Alvin said getting up and heading for the door. Alvin opened the door to see Jeanette standing there. "Hi Jeanette. Come to see Simon I would imagine." Alvin said opening the door wide so Jeanette could enter. Jeanette gave a smile and asked as she entered "As always. Where is he?" Alvin closed the door, he then pointed to the stairs, and said "Upstairs skipping dinner for the fifth time." Slight confusion came over Jeanettes face as she looked to the stairs. "Thanks Alvin." Jeanette said walking to the stairs. "No problem." Alvin said and headed back into the kitchen.

As Jeanette climbed the stairs she felt a little uneasy. She didn't know if it was out of nervousness or fear but she continued to the three brothers room. She stopped at the door and knocked. "What?" Simons voice was harsh. "It's Jeanette, Simon. Can I come in?" "Yeah, sure come on in." Simon tone seemed to change instantly. Jeanette knew he was forcing it. She opened the door and saw a smiling Simon sitting on his bed with his back on the headboard. Jeanette forced a smile as she sat on the side of Simons bed. "What brings you here?" Simon asked when she sat down. Jeanettes smile faded. "We need to have serious talk, Simon." Simon saw Jeanettes smile fade. He moved to her side and asked "What do you want to talk about?" Jeanette gave a small sigh and looked up at Simon and said "We need to talk about what's happening to you." Simon looked at Jeanette with a slight confused look. "What do you mean? There's nothing happening to me." "Simon you're falling back into depression and I'm really worried that you might hurt yourself." Jeanette said and took Simons left hand into hers. Simon took his hand away and stood up. "I'm not falling back into depression, Jeanette. I've been sick lately, that's all." Jeanette stood as well and took Simons hand into hers again. "Don't make excuses for it Simon. You're depressed and we need to get you some help before it's to late." Simon yanked his hand back and said with hint of anger "I'm not depressed." "Please listen Simon. We can get you help to fight it." Jeanette said placing her hands on Simons shoulders. Simon pushed Jeanette away from him and said with pure anger "Don't fucking touch me again! I don't need help there is nothing wrong with me, Jeanette!" "There is something wrong with you Simon and you know it." Simon clenched his fists and said through gritted teeth "There is nothing fucking wrong with me! Now get the fuck out of my sight!" "I'm not leaving until you at least admit that there is something wrong." Jeanette said with a stern look. Simon grabbed Jeanette by the shoulders and said, almost shouting, as he backed her to the door. "I said there is nothing fucking wrong with me! Now get the fuck out!" Simon shoved Jeanette through the open door almost throwing her to the floor. Simon turned from her and started back to his bed. "I'm not going anywhere, Simon." Jeanette said following Simon. Before Jeanette could do anything Simon turned and smacked Jeanette with the back of his hand causing her to fall to the floor. Jeanette looked up to see Simon staring down at her with nothing but anger on his face. Tears started to fall from Jeanettes eyes as she got to her feet. "Just answer me one question Simon." Jeanette said through her tears. "What?" Jeanette looked Simon in the eyes and asked "Do you still love me?" Simon had no expression on his face as he simply said "No." Jeanette ran from the room almost running into Alvin as she did.

Alvin entered the room and saw Simon standing in the middle of the room. "What the hell went on up here? What did you do to her, Simon?" Simon looked at his brother and said "Nothing." "That's bullshit Simon. She just ran out of this house with tears in her eyes and her cheek bright red. I may not be the brightest one here but I'm not blind. Now what the hell did you do to her?" Alvin said glaring at his brother. Simon looked down at the floor and said in a soft voice "I slapped her." "What?" Alvin said walking over to Simon. Simon fell to his knees and said with tears in his eyes as he looked up at Alvin. "I slapped her and I told her... I told her I no longer loved her." Alvin saw the tears rolling down Simons cheeks and knelt down by him. Simon latched onto his brother and started to cry uncontrollably. "Simon." Alvin said as his brother cried into his shoulder. "I didn't mean it! I swear to god I didn't mean it!" Simon was practically yelling. Alvin placed a hand on the back of Simons head as he consoled him. "Come on Simon it's alright. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it." "I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I love you Jeanette! I love you!" Simon cried out as his tears continued to flow and his heart ached.

* * *

Why am I doing this kind of stuff to my two favorite characters? I have no idea but here is chapter 6. Now R&R.

Oh and thank you so much GirlNextDoor228 for reviewing last time. You get a cookie.


	8. Chapter 7

Depression

Chapter 7

* * *

Jeanette burst through the front door of her home and ran strait to her room slamming the door behind her. Eleanor dropped a try of cookies she was taking out of the oven. Brittany fell off the couch she was laying on while Miss. Miller threw the book she was reading. "What was that?" Brittany asked getting her self off the floor. "I think it was Jeanette." Eleanor said closing the front door. "I knew Simon was going to hurt her again." Brittany said angrily. "Brittany will you stop blaming Simon?" Eleanor said as she started walking up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Brittany asked running to the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to check on our sister." Eleanor said not stopping.

As Eleanor walked up to the door she could hear her sisters crying. Eleanor knocked softly on the door and asked "Jeanette can I come in?" "Yeah." Jeanette said through tears. Eleanor walked in and closed the door softly. Jeanette was sitting on the edge of her bed. "What happened Jeanette?" Eleanor asked sitting next to her. Jeanette wrapped her arms around Eleanor. "He hates me." Jeanette said into Eleanor's shoulder. "What?" Eleanor asked surprised. Jeanette pulled her self away. "Simon hates me, he doesn't love me anymore. I must be worthless." "You're not worthless Jeanette." Eleanor said putting a hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "Yes I am!" Jeanette yelled and ran out of the room. She ran to the bathroom and locked her self inside. Eleanor ran after Jeanette but couldn't get to her before she locked the door. "Jeanette you're not worthless and I'm sure Simon loves you." Eleanor said when she reached the door. "He doesn't love me anymore! He hit me!" Jeanette said with her back against the door. Eleanor was surprised to hear that Simon had hit Jeanette. "I'm not worth his love anymore. I'm not worth love." Jeanette said to her self. "Jeanette, please let me in." "Leave me alone Eleanor." Jeanette said and walked over to the sink. Eleanor was about to say something but closed her mouth and sighed. She walked off and left Jeanette to gather her self.

Jeanette looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw a slight bruise forming on her cheek. Jeanette smashed the mirror with her fists. Blood dripped from her hands. Jeanette closed her eyes as more tears came to them and she fell to her knees. "Why doesn't he love me?" Jeanette asked her self. "I don't want to live without his love." Jeanette said opening her eyes. When she did there was a large shard of the mirror on the floor. Jeanette picked it up and placed the sharp edge to her left wrist and pressed down. "I'm sorry." Jeanette said and slashed her wrist. Blood poured from her wrist as she took it her hand and slashed the other. "Forgive me everyone." Jeanette said as she laid on the floor with a pool of blood forming around her. "Goodbye." Jeanette said softly as her eyes began to close.

Alvin sat on the edge of Simons as he laid there with his back to Alvin. Dave walked in. "Alvin could you give me and Simon some time." Alvin stood up and said "Sure." Dave closed the door as Alvin left. Dave sat down on Simons bed and placed a hand on Simons shoulder and asked "You alright Simon?" Simon sat up and looked at Dave. "I hit her, of course I'm not alright." Simon said and looked down. "I'm so fucking pathetic." "Simon, you're not pathetic. I'm sure if you talk to her she'll understand and forgive you." Dave said trying to reassure him. The front door was slammed open. "What was that?" Dave said standing up.

"Where the fuck is Simon?!" Brittany yelled when she saw Alvin. "Why do you want to know?" Alvin asked. "Just tell me where the fuck he is, Alvin!" Brittany yelled. "In our room." Alvin confessed slightly afraid. Brittany ran up the stairs followed by Alvin. Brittany burst through the door. Simon stood from his bed when Brittany burst in. "Simon you son of a bitch I'm going to fucking kill you!" Brittany yelled and tried to attack Simon but was held back by Alvin. "You killed my sister you bastard! Jeanette killed her self because of you!" Brittany yelled as tears came to her eyes. Shock came over Simon. "Jeanette... killed her self." Simon ran from the room and towards Dave's. "Oh shit." Dave said and ran after Simon. Simon ran into Dave's room and locked the door behind him. Simon opened the top drawer of Dave's bedside table and pulled out a small .38 revolver. Dave tried to open the door to his room but found it locked. "Simon open this door. Please Simon open this door." Dave pleaded as he banged on the door. Simon pulled the hammer back and put the gun to his head. "I'm sorry Jeanette!" Simon yelled and pulled the trigger. "Simon open the door." Dave pleaded again. A shot was heard from the other side. Dave kicked the door to the room open and saw Simons body on the floor with blood on the wall.

Some time passes. Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Miss. Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor have a private funeral. As the two coffins are being taken to the burial site it begins to rain. "It's as if god, himself, is crying for them." Alvin says as they walk. The graves are set by each other. As the coffins lower into the ground Alvin smiles. Dave sees this and asks him "Why are you smiling at a time like this Alvin?" "I'm happy for him. He can finally be at peace and he has the rest of eternity to spend with Jeanette. I'll miss him but at least I'll know that he's happy."

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. My monitor gave out on me and I don't have money to buy another. So I had nothing to do but help around the house and thanks to me doing so my parents bought me another monitor at some garage sale for five bucks. As for the old monitor lets just say I no longer have ammunition for my .22 rifle.

There was a tie so I done what any good writer would do, I flipped a coin. I hope none of you hate me for killing them but it was the fates that decided the end.

Well this is now the end of this story so all you have to do now is leave me a review. Go on and flame me if you wish I can take the heat.


End file.
